


Leg Day

by Agents_R_Us



Series: Morse Code: A Year [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agents_R_Us/pseuds/Agents_R_Us





	Leg Day

“Eleven… twelve…” Daisy let her legs drop. _Clang!_ Forty pounds crashes back onto the machine. “That’s it! I give up!” she says, slightly breathless.

Bobbi laughs, leaning into the way it makes her abdominal muscles ache. She and Daisy have very different attitudes towards working out, but even the happily sedentary computer genius will admit she likes the way it makes her feel.

“That was only your second rep.”

Daisy ignores her, panting dramatically as she slides sideways. Bobbi watches her muscles tense and shift just underneath her black bra.

“Everything... hurts...”

“Come on, one more," says the blonde cajolingly.

Daisy immediately snaps back to attention, startling Bobbi as she starts to pump her legs up and down. “One… two… three…”

She makes it to twelve—barely—before the weights drop again. A guy standing by the mirror gives them the stink eye.

“Okay, babe. Let’s get you home.”

“I don’t wanna move,” Daisy wines.

“What? Do you want me to carry you?”

Daisy smiles wickedly. “Would you?”

Bobbi sighs. Daisy knows full well her wife is useless when she smiles like that.

“Jump on.”

Their gym is small and run down, with older machines and brick walls. They both love it a little too much, just like the eclectic mix of 40s wartime music, 70s disco, and 90s rap the owners like to blast.

Sam and Steve are used to their antics, and Bucky is sometimes an active participant. Today, Sam is alone behind the counter.

“Don’t hit your head on the way out,” he warns, somewhat exhaustedly.

Daisy lays her chin on Bobbi’s shoulder, her arms trailing around the woman’s neck. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Sam,” she says.

Bobbi laughs. Her legs feel like jelly, her body aches, and Daisy’s arms are crushing her larynx. Everything is good.


End file.
